La méchante
by Valouw
Summary: SPOILERS 4x15 - "Tous ceux qui l'entouraient avaient toujours cherché à la piéger, à la manipuler, à user des ses sentiments pour arriver à leurs fins."


Hello !

Séduite depuis la saison 3 par le personnage de Rebekah, et de plus en plus attachée, j'ai eu envie de lui faire un petit hommage, bien que très décousu, parce qu'à mes yeux, elle le mérite.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (évidemment **spoilers 4x15**)

* * *

**La méchante**

* * *

Égoïstes, insensibles, et aveugles ! Voilà comment Rebekah se plaisait à qualifier les frères Salvatore et toute leur petite tribu.

Et maintenant, elle était seule sur cette foutue île, à errer, à essayer de réfléchir à l'endroit où pourrait être cette petite garce de Katherine Pierce et le remède qu'elle avait volé. Au prix de la vie de Jeremy, le petit frère d'Elena, qui semblait enfoncée dans le déni de la mort du seul membre restant de sa famille.

Rebekah émit un sifflement moqueur. Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour elle, prenant garde à ne pas la brusquer. Leur monde tournait autour d'_elle_, une pathétique petite vampire et qui avait été tout aussi pathétique en tant qu'humaine. Et la pauvre petite avait perdu son frère, et se faisait couver pour éviter qu'elle ne perde complètement la tête.

Mais la blonde savait qu'elle _allait_ perdre la tête, que le chagrin allait être incommensurable et qu'elle allait éteindre ses sentiments, son humanité, pour éviter de trop souffrir. C'était une étape presque obligatoire. Rebekah elle-même y avait recouru plusieurs fois, malgré le fait que ses sentiments étaient toujours présents en arrière-plan. Lancinants, embêtants. Douloureux.

Elena avait perdu son frère, et on s'occupait d'elle comme d'un bébé, vulnérable et faible. Mais _elle_ aussi avait perdu un frère ces derniers jours, un autre quelques semaines plus tôt, et la seule personne qui avait semblé se soucier un minimum de son bien-être avait été Stefan, alors que tous avaient choisi de lui planter à nouveau une dague dans le coeur.

Un sentiment d'injustice la traversa, et la souffrance dû au rejet la fit chanceler quelques secondes. Ils avaient voulu l'écarter, elle, la _méchante_, pendant que ses larmes coulaient encore pour la mort de son petit frère affreusement taquin, Kol.

Méchante, méchante, alors que la seule chose qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle les connaissait avait été de protéger sa _famille_. Elle avait menti, trahi, tué, pour eux. Et même si ils ne le lui rendaient pas, elle ferait toujours tout pour eux.

Tous ceux qui l'entouraient avaient toujours cherché à la piéger, à la manipuler, à user des ses sentiments pour arriver à leurs fins.

Klaus, Stefan, Damon, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Son premier amour, un chasseur, aussi. Tous, tous, _tous_. Utilisée, trahie, poignardée. Elena en avait fait de même aussi une fois, alors qu'elle avait cru qu'elles pourraient devenir réellement _amies_.

Et sa douleur à elle ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'accordait à ne voir en elle que la méchante de l'histoire ? N'avait-elle pas assez perdu comme cela ? N'avait-elle pas toujours tout donné ?

Son propre frère, Klaus, la rejetait continuellement, ne la supportant à ses côtés que lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle. N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il lui avait enlevée la dague après neuf décades enfermée dans un cercueil ? Parce qu'il avait besoin du collier de leur mère... Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée à Mystic Fall ? Parce qu'il savait que personne ne défendrait mieux qu'elle les intérêts de son frère. Pourquoi était-il revenu après lui avoir brisé le cou ? Parce qu'il devait savoir où était enterrée l'épée du premier chasseur.

Klaus ne l'aimait que quand il le fallait.

Et depuis plus de mille ans, Rebekah s'était toujours sentie affreusement seule. Solitaire, alors qu'elle rêvait d'amitiés, d'amour, de passion, alors qu'elle rêvait d'une vie normale. Entourée. Appréciée.

Mais elle avait cru que Klaus suffirait à son bonheur. Bon sang, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il continuerait sûrement à lui faire, Rebekah aimait toujours son frère. C'était trop profondément ancré en elle pour être déraciné.

Et brièvement, Damon avait partagé avec elle son lit, voulant se consoler d'_Elena_. Mais elle n'avait pas bronché, elle voulait juste s'éloigner de sa famille, partager quelques instants avec quelqu'un, et lui voulait oublier. L'avantage avec Damon était de savoir à quoi s'attendre : jamais de sentiments, et la seule qui avait réussi à l'y prendre au piège avait été Elena. Toujours Elena.

Puis il y avait eu Matt récemment. Il avait été si gentil avec elle, si serviable, malgré le fait qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à faire du mal à ses amis, qu'elle était dans le _mauvais_ camp. Et elle avait détruit le semblant de gentillesse qu'il avait pour elle : elle avait essayé de le tuer indirectement même si à la base, Rebekah n'avait visé que la mort d'Elena. Et il ne lui avait jamais pardonné, ne lui accordant que des regards vides, dénués de chaleur, des regards haineux, qui la faisaient se sentir comme une moins que rien.

Ensuite, April était arrivée, rayonnante comme un soleil, ses grands yeux bleus ombrés de tristesse qu'elle essayait vaillamment de cacher, et spontanément, sans la juger, April Young lui avait tendu une main, proposant son amitié. Mais elle aussi, elle l'avait perdue, l'avait traitée comme un de ses sujets après que cette dernière l'ait libérée du pouvoir mortel de la dague, et avait révélé sa vraie nature qui avait fait reculer la jeune brune.

Et Stefan Salvatore avait débarqué sur ses entrefaites dans sa vie, une nouvelle fois. Après avoir eu du mal à réaliser que Stefan était tombé amoureux d'une humaine qui allait servir de poche de sang à Klaus pour le restant de sa misérable vie, alors que dans son esprit et son coeur, leur amour était toujours présent, Rebekah l'avait plus ou moins oublié. Il était amoureux d'Elena, ils étaient _tous_ amoureux d'Elena.

Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ? Qu'avait-elle de _plus_ qu'elle ?

Mais Elena s'était éloignée de Stefan peu après être devenue un bébé vampire, et ce dernier s'était retrouvé, blessé, seul, trahi, amer. Prêt à vouloir oublier tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Elena, prêt à tout effacer, prêt à tout recommencer.

Rebekah avait failli y croire sincèrement. C'était la colère et la rancoeur qui avait fait parler le Salvatore, elle le savait. Mais pendant quelques heures, quelques jours, elle avait voulu le croire, croire qu'il s'efforçait de laisser Elena et son passé avec elle derrière lui, croire qu'il n'agirait plus en fonction de la Gilbert, croire qu'il était devenu sans attaches. Faire équipe avec lui.

Evidemment, toutes ses actions avaient été orientées vers la demoiselle Elena, qui se croyait au-dessus de tout, qui se permettait de la juger, mauvaise, qui se croyait du côté des _gentils_.

La seule Originelle ricana, amère, blasée. Elena n'était _rien_, et tout le monde se serrait les coudes pour qu'elle puisse redevenir une petite humaine. Leur seul but était celui-ci. Tout pour elle, rien pour les autres.

-Stupide, murmura-t-elle.

Et les caresses, les baisers, les étreintes brûlantes qu'elle avait partagé avec Stefan, n'étaient que des minces victoires sur la fatalité et sur _Elena._

Rebekah resterait toujours l'intruse, la méchante. Alors qu'elle ne savait juste pas comment se faire apprécier pour ce qu'elle était, comment se faire respecter sans user de la violence, comment se faire aimer pour elle-même.

Ça, elle l'avait encaissé, pensait avoir appris sa leçon, mais faisait à chaque fois les mêmes erreurs. Aimait trop facilement. Pardonnait aux mauvaises personnes. Blessant les rares personnes qui faisaient un pas vers elle.

Une seule dose... Katherine la possédait, et personne n'avait voulu la donner à Silas, qui rôdait désormais sur Terre. Cette dose était destinée à Elena, quelque soit la personne qui la trouvait dans leur groupe. Jeremy l'aurait donnée à sa soeur, Stefan l'aurait donné à son ancienne aimée, Bonnie l'aurait donnée à sa meilleure amie, Damon l'aurait donnée à la femme dont il était fou amoureux, et Shane... hé bien Shane aurait pensé que cela aurait fait une parfaite monnaie d'échange pour sa vie, ou alors aurait été tué par Damon pour le remède.

Elena avait de la chance d'être ainsi aimée, et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Rebekah, si.

Ils auraient tous donnés leurs vies pour elle, et quant à Rebekah, on la mettait toujours en première ligne. Même Klaus l'avait abandonnée aux mains du pasteur-chasseur de vampires et avait sauvé Caroline au lieu d'aider sa _propre_ soeur.

La seule fois où quelqu'un avait fait un geste pour la sauver, c'était sur cette maudite île, et c'était venu de la part du bon samaritain, Stefan.

Elle ne craignait rien mais il l'avait quand même écartée de la trajectoire du piège en bois, l'avait coincée contre un tronc, et en avait profité pour lui effleurer tendrement les hanches, ses yeux verts brillants d'envie et de malice, envoûtants dans la pénombre. Craignant de succomber dans l'instant, elle avait essayer de le repousser avec la seule mention d'Elena qui pourrait les trouver. Mais il ne l'avait pas lâchée tout de suite. Il avait seulement souri et lui avait demandé si il était sérieuse à propos d'une trêve.

Une trêve... quel mot dénué de confiance prononcé parmi eux. La trêve avait été factice. Dès qu'ils avaient su qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule dose, ils s'étaient tous ligués contre elle, pour Elena. Rebekah avait été seule pour sa cause.

Klaus lui avait dit de foncer, et elle avait brisé la nuque de Stefan, qui avait confirmé ses soupçons : il avait voulu prendre aussi le remède, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, une seule personne pouvant bénéficier de son effet, il avait choisi Elena.

Quand bien même il lui souhaitait, à elle, de redevenir normale. Quand bien même il désirait lui aussi sentir à nouveau son coeur battre dans sa poitrine.

Elena passerait toujours avant tout, Elena méritait toujours tous les égards, et malgré les papillonnements que Rebekah avait dans le ventre quand Stefan la regardait, taquin et tendre à la fois, amusé par les querelles entre Elena et elle, ou chaviré par la plaisir, sa peau contre la sienne, l'unique fille d'Esther n'était pas si naïve.

Stefan ne la choisirait jamais, Klaus ne la choisirait jamais, personne ne la choisirait jamais, et sa dernière chance de tout recommencer à zéro s'était envolée.

* * *

**Reviews ? **:) N'hésitez pas, gratuit gratuuuit haha.

Bisous les loulous.


End file.
